


I'll walk with you Ernst

by beewithaflowercrown



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: A fluffy mutual pining fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewithaflowercrown/pseuds/beewithaflowercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen and Ernst like to go on walks together and talk (sorry that's lame, this is actually good I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll walk with you Ernst

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post the fluffy fluff I wrote instead of doing my homework that I've been harboring because I was afraid of posting. 
> 
> Here it is. 
> 
> It is my pride and joy.

“Do you want my jacket?” Asked Hanschen as he saw Ernst visibly shiver for the third time that walk. 

It was early summer so the nights still carried a chill leftover from spring. It was during summer that they met up and walked the paths through the cornfields while the sun set and walked home by the streetlights. Ernst had been doing this for a while it wasn’t until recently that Hanschen noticed him walking by his house alone and asked to join him. It had been all small talk for a couple of walks, small talk and light conversation. Friendship grew in the half dark when they started to share secrets and fears and open up to each other like they had never opened up before. And it wasn’t until one night when Hanschen was listening to Ernst ramble about nothing and he felt that clench in his stomach the pang in his heart for the millionth time since they had started talking that he knew he liked him. Despite the fact Ernst didn’t like him, he had a crush on some other guy. He talked about him sometimes, didn’t mention a name though. Even when Hanschen tried to pry and reminded Ernst that he could trust him, Ernst was still shy.

“You don’t have to, it’s my fault for not bringing my own jacket. Let me suffer my fate,” Joked Ernst wrapping his arms around himself. 

“No, we are basically platonically dating already so let me complete the prophecy by giving you my jacket.” He swept it off his shoulders and offered it to Ernst with a bow. 

Was that too flirty? Maybe. 

“Okay,” He relented laughing and took the jacket from him and put it on. In was too big around the shoulders and it hung off his frame. It looked so cute Hanschen had to bite his lip to keep from smiling like idiot. 

“Thanks,” Said Ernst his lips quirking up at him. 

“My pleasure,” Hanschen replied. 'You are not flirting with him, he is your friend Hanschen. Nothing more.' He tried to remind himself. 

Trying to distract from his reply he said, “Hey do you just want to sit and chill for a minute?” 

“Yeah,” And they made themselves comfortable on some dry grass on the side of the path through the cornfield. Over the tops of the stalks they could see the sunset, it was pink and red and orange. Ernst instinctively put his head on Hanschen’s shoulder. They had sat in this position so many nights before talking, but tonight it felt different to Hanschen. Maybe it was the feel of his jacket on Ernst’s shoulder against him or for some reason his hormones were fired and making him feel those romantic feelings he had worked so hard to keep from rising to the surface and ruining their relationship. He suddenly realized they had been sitting in complete silence. 

“Really pretty sunset tonight.” 'A+ conversation starter Hanschen, really outdone yourself this time.' He thought. 

“Yeah Hanschen, can I talk to you about something?” Ernst said suddenly. 

“Okay.” Hanschen smiles. 

“Yeah well it’s about the guy I like…” 

“I swear to God Ernst you’ve been pining after this guy for ages just go for him already there is no time like the present,” Hanschen turned to him exasperated. He loved Ernst and couldn't have him, but the least he could do was be a supportive friend. When he looked at him Ernst had the funny look in his eyes like they had glazed over and become the night sky full of stars and light. 

And then the world kind of stopped spinning and Ernst placed his hand around the curve of Hanschen’s jaw and directed their mouths together. The kiss was so fast and fleeting that Hanschen barely had time to process anything and all of sudden Ernst had pulled away. 

He shot to his feet stammering, “Oh my God, oh my God, I’m so sorry, you don’t even like me, but I just lost control of everything, and you said just go for it, and I felt like I wanted to kiss you, and you didn’t even ask for it, you must hate me, I’ve ruined our friendship, I’m so sorry I’ll go.” He was starting to run. Hanschen sprang up, “Ernst, wait!” Those words sounded like they were thick with honey and felt they were caught in the back of his throat. But they were enough to make him stop and turn back towards Hanschen. 

He couldn’t find words for how he felt, but he approached Ernst and wrapped him tight in his arms and had no intention of letting go. 

“Hanschen…"

“Ernst…” It seems they were both at a loss for words. 

“Do you like me?” Ernst finally said. 

“So much,” Replied Hanschen his head buried in Ernst’s hair. 

His arms melted away from Ernst and he held him at arm's length to see tears tracing tracks down his face. 

“Don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry,” Hanschen gingerly wiped one from his cheek. 

“I’m just so happy, I’m sorry,” Ernst sniffled a little bit swiping a hand over his nose. 

“Never apologize baby,” Hanschen whispered and pulled him close again. And there they stood holding each other in the corn field while Ernst quietly happy cried and Hanschen kissed his forehead.

They walked home in silence, Ernst stilling wearing Hanschen’s jacket, holding hands which they decided said enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with my stuff, probably some mistakes, sorry. Also, apologies that the form is really weird. I literally have no clue how to edit work so it looks the same way it does in docs. 
> 
> Please leave comments, and tell me what I can improve or what you liked. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
